


Can Cybertronians Dream?

by Sea_of_rust



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_of_rust/pseuds/Sea_of_rust
Summary: After his reunion with the remaining autobots, Optimus was paid an unexpected visit from someone late.





	Can Cybertronians Dream?

某些智慧生物会做梦。在这些物种之中，人类尤其擅长创造和描绘梦境，这一特征令许多赛博坦人着迷。他们一致认为梦境结合了虚无、迷幻和强烈的有机生物浪漫主义色彩，特别适合像他们一样的星际旅行者。

可是赛博坦人不会做梦。他们会在充电过程产生阶段性的记忆回放，但那些都是基于已经发生过的情景，从机体刻意保留的数据库中随机溢出形成的。一个讲述梦境的人类很可能不相信梦的真实，但一个赛博坦人的梦即是真实本身。

炽热的异物捅进下身的感觉让擎天柱猛地惊醒，他条件反射地想要抽出能量基长剑捅对方一个透心凉，手臂上的武器模块却不听使唤。非但如此，他的运动系统像是整个被卸除了，强健的大腿也软绵绵地贴着地面。通讯系统不出意料是一片杂音。擎天柱打开光学系统，纪念碑谷上空漫天星斗在他的机体上洒下冷光，不远处他仅剩的战士们在微凉的夜里轮班值守，他离他们那么近却无法呼叫支援。

覆盖着红色装甲的熟悉双手把他的大腿向两旁拉开，已经插入到一半的输出管粗大坚硬，强行挤开了刚刚升级完毕的内部通道——他从未了解过御天敌的私密生活，更不要提跟自己的老师亲密接触，可此时下身传来的饱涨和挤压感却那么真实。御天敌抬起擎天柱的双臂，把他的手腕牢牢压在头顶，用一种优雅的熟练把粗长的输出管整根顶了进去。

“嗯啊啊啊！——”擎天柱完全顾不得不远处的部下，进入他接口的输出管太大太深，又烫得他受不了。圆钝膨大的顶部挤开了接口最里面狭窄的管道，挨个蹂躏过一颗颗凸起的感应点，最后大发慈悲地停住，把软嫩的金属括约肌生生撑出一个狭小的空腔。肇事者不慌不忙地后退，紧密贴合的管头在内壁中制造出难熬的负压，被倒吸出来的润滑液像泉水一样迅速填满了这个小小的体腔。擎天柱惊恐地用大腿紧紧夹住前任Prime的腰身，体内结构快被拖出的错觉冲击着认知系统，接口的环状肌肉徒劳地收缩，试图阻止那根炽热的、沾满自己体液的输出管。这是一场必败的短兵相接，擎天柱的系统甚至在纳秒级的间隙中闪回了接受御天敌指导格斗术的自己——他从来都没有赢过。 

“没错，”这次他真切地听到了御天敌的轻笑，“你总是做得不对。”梳理得一丝不苟的胡须在月光下生动地摇曳，长者低下头看着他，光学镜里充满慈爱。擎天柱想要说些什么，又不知道该说些什么，不知道是应该先忏悔还是先质问，但是御天敌流畅地一顶，他就说不出话来，连手臂也虚软无力，只剩急促的喘息。他的导师没有再给他发话的机会，有力的双手托起紧窄腰身，让接口展现出更加脆弱可人的角度，稳健地一顶到底，冰凉的装甲紧贴在湿热的穴口上，似乎一时间并不打算离开。 

然后他不紧不慢地晃动腰部，深深插入擎天柱身体的输出管在内壁里搅动摩擦，带动美妙的躯体狂乱地收缩颤抖——擎天柱几乎是立刻就过载了，容纳着御天敌的甬道痉挛不止，反而把内壁上的感应点压迫得更紧。御天敌毫不手软地加大了搅动的幅度，伴随着间或的深深抽插，汹涌的感知信号直接冲破初始阈值，引发了擎天柱的临界过载。

在新机体一切资源都优先调动到对接模式的紧急状态下，擎天柱的视觉信号开始模糊，他身不由己地随着御天敌的律动而颤抖，呻吟，尖叫，痉挛，热烫接口挤压出的滑腻液体深深地渗入身下的沙地。他过载了二十次，也可能是一百次，直到整条甬道因为过度疲劳而无法含住御天敌为止。年轻领袖终于能够在前辈的怀里进入睡眠，带着使用过度的发声器和接口。  
   
   
   
太阳在砂岩谷地投下金色的热情，前一夜的凉气迅速消散。擎天柱撑起身体，手指无意识地摩挲着细小的沙粒。  
   
不可能。御天敌已经死了。那一天他亲手杀了自己的老师，杀死了原来的自己。


End file.
